Año Nuevo
by Peith
Summary: Suzuya despertó muy enfermo esa mañana, literalmente solo quería recostarse en el sillón y comer todo lo que la señora Shinohara preparara para ese día.


Año Nuevo.

Embriagado en un extraño humor, se levantó esa mañana a duras penas de la cama. Se vistió en automático y desliñado. Paso sus brazos por la camisa blanca que, por cierto, se había puesto al revés pero ni cuenta le dio cuando se quedó parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo; "Contemplándose" en el cristal. Más que nada tenía la vista perdida sobre su rostro, sus ojeras y los hilos jaloneados sobre su labio inferior.

Ese día no acomodo los pasadores sobre sus cabellos, ni cepillo sus albinos, ni se puso los zapatos correctos.

Incluso casi se perdió de camino a la Central del CCG.

Las juntas de los superiores no era su lugar favorito para delirar. Tener un compañero de cargo ligeramente superior, como lo era Amon, tampoco era su situación favorita para seguir delirando. Quería irse a la cama o echarse en el sofá de la casa de Shinohara y comer algún pastelillo hecho por la amable señora Shinohara. Quizá también jugar con alguno de sus hijos en la sala de la casa, frente al televisor, mientras comieran.

Oh si, un pastelillo de chocolate derretido encima, de consistencia suave como el algodón de azúcar comprimido entre sus dedos, brillante por el espeso oscuro sobre el, con fresillas frescas sobre la superficie. Y con Zarzamoras… el delicioso crujido húmedo de las zarzamoras entre sus dientes

Amon se le quedaba mirando desde fuera de las oficinas de los Oficiales. Su superior, Mado, aun no salía de la junta que tenían allí dentro. No comprendía porque el joven investigador hilado de la CCG tenía que estar a su cuidado. No es que hubiera mucho trabajo en ese día, casi ningún investigador estaba en las oficinas debido a la festividad de Año Nuevo y Suzuya no parecía muy contento con estar allí. Lo observo un momento más, acurrucado sobre la silla con un saco un par de tallas más grande cubriéndole las piernas al tener pegadas las rodillas a su pecho, usándole casi como una gabardina. Tenía los codos pegados a sus costillas y sus manos cubriéndole el mentón, la nariz y la boca. Temblaba y apenas notaba que no llevaba los pasadores aislándole el flequillo de sus ojos que caían a su alrededor.

Desde que había llegado, cuando intento saludarle este simplemente pasó de largo. Cuando le pidió mandara los archivos a las oficinas principales… también le paso de largo. Pedirle el simple bolígrafo que estaba junto a él en el suelo cuando se le callo, también parecía algo de lo que Suzuya no estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Y en ningún momento le hizo caso cuando le pidió que no masticara chicle e hiciera bombillas con el dentro del limitado cubículo.

Lo observo abrazarse a si mismo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

A punto estuvo de preguntarle por su salud pero se retractó cuando el Investigador Lunático salió y llamo a ambos para que le siguieran por los pasillos. Después de todo si este no estaba de acuerdo con ayudarles aunque fuera en lo mínimo, él no se preocuparía por él. Mientras él avanzaba a su lado, Suzuya arrastraba los pies detrás de ellos.

A lo mismo que con Mado, este ignoraba la presencia del joven investigador, si Amon intentaba quejarse de tener que cuidarlo solo, cuando claramente el mismo Shinohara pidió que el primero cuidara de él, este solamente lo ignoraba y le gritaba hipótesis de las investigaciones que tenían en pie.

En la oficina fue lo mismo, apenas entrar el joven se acurruco en una esquina de la habitación, no hablaba con nadie ni miraba a nadie, como si la ausencia de Shinohara formara de su presencia un simple hueco sin cerebro. No se movía ni alzaba la mirada de sus pies mientras se aferraba a sus rodillas. Se crispaba cuando se hacían movimientos bruscos y como un gato asustado movía sus oculares con rapidez. Con mirada furtiva lo congelaba. Hasta que parara de mover el bolígrafo le despegaba la mirada muy lentamente.

Se concentró en sus archivos, no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con aquel ser. El trabajo era primero y su jefe no asomaba ni presencia por la oficina desde hace más de una hora, cuando prometió volver con un café caliento dadas las temperaturas.

Aguardo frente a sus papeles sin poder concentrarse ni un solo instante, cada que movía el bolígrafo sobre el papel sus brillantes ojos chocaban con los suyos, un contacto visual amenazador. Suzuya no parecía mentirle con la mirada, se iría sobre el si seguía moviendo aquel pedazo de fierro.

Bajo la mirada, de nuevo, le ignoro esta vez. Ambos eran Investigadores ¡Maldita sea! Un niño como aquel, que no tenía educación ni modales, no iba a intimidarle en lo más mínimo. Paso los siguientes segundos escribiendo con velocidad y fluidez, sin siquiera alzar la vista, percibiendo la aplastante aura sobre sí.

Cuando escucho un fierro moverse no lo asocio con la puerta, estaba tan tenso y preparado para una disputa que no se percató de que esta se abría. Se levantó de golpe al primer golpeteo de pisadas y se quedó estático y atontado cuando observo bien la escena. Mado, el viejillo ligeramente cascarrabias que era su jefe, el detective de Primera Clase que interponía su trabajo antes que cualquier cosa, a alguien que lo primordial era erradicar Ghouls a cualquier costo, antes que cualquier resfriado o cualquier evento familiar, el mismo, rudo y recio en la pelea, aquel hombre estaba inclinado frente a un niño criado entre Ghouls, uno que tenía la vista perdida y enrojecida. Entre sus manos sujetaba una taza de chocolate caliente humeante, ofreciéndola con paciencia.

Los ojos magenta se alzaron y con un gesto adolorido la tomo con recelo. Se observaron y el Primera Clase no le sonreía, no llevaba ningún gesto fuera de la suavidad en sus arrugas. Y al meter su mano de vuelta a su abrigo Juuzou llevo la humeante bebida a su rostro, a olfatear aquel pesado olor a dulce intensificado en su interior, chocolatoso y espeso. Cerró los ojos un momento. Con el dorso de su mano limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían implantado en sus ojos cristalinos por la enfermedad, esforzándose por contener un estornudo, esfuerzo que le costaba ese par de lágrimas al hormigueo dentro de su nariz.

—Toma esto, te quitara ese dolor de cabeza.

Observarlos desde lejos y notar aquellas palabras lo hizo cambiar de parecer. No es que fuera un niño maleducado, sin educación y todo eso, solamente era un resfriado.

Al tomar la pastilla nada mejoro en realidad. Suzuya paso al despacho de Mado, por órdenes de él, se acurruco en el pequeño sofá que allí tenían para el trabajo hasta tarde y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando su jefe se fue y le dejo solo con el pequeño huracancillo acurrucado bajo aquel enorme saco, con la excusa impropia de tener mucho trabajo en casa por Año Nuevo y que Los gatos no se alimentan solos, cuando ni siquiera tenía gatos, era la clara intención de querer deshacerse de aquel. Suspiro agotado al entrar en la oficina amplia que no compartían.

—Suzuya…

No fue ni necesario moverlo.

Abrió los ojos con somnolencia y casi por arte de magia, ni siquiera había tenido que acercársele de más. No se sentía cómodo con él allí dentro, pero de alguna manera comprendía aquel sentimiento de protección del que Shinohara siempre le había hablado. Verlo despertar era ver despertar a un niño, no a un muchacho de 19 años. Un niño resfriado y con la nariz tan roja como un reno, con el cabello cayéndole por todos lados. No a un arma destructiva a la hora de la pelea.

Se enderezo con lentitud y entre dientes llamo a su compañero.

—¿Shinohara?...

Se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor hasta que lo visualizo parado junto al sillón donde estaba, a la altura de sus piernas. Se sentó sobre esta y con una voz que jamás le había escuchado siguió hablándole.

—Lo siento… es la costumbre.

Se acomodó el saco metiendo sus delgados brazos dentro de la prenda y abotono con lentitud sobre su pecho.

—Ah, el Primera Clase Mado me pidió que le llevara a casa de Shinohara, no quise despertarte pero se hace tarde.

Escucho su voz como un eco y se ganó su mirada adormilada sobre su rostro. Le sonrió y se levantó con mayor energía.

—Hoy es Año Nuevo —Le paso de largo corriendo y se aferró a la manga de su propio saco, jalándole hacia la salida— ¡Vamos vamos! ¡Es Año Nuevo!

Mientras avanzaron en el estacionamiento Suzuya corrió tan rápido hasta su auto que por un momento pensó que lo perdería, lo encontró correteando alrededor del auto, con los retrovisores acomodados perfectamente, cuando el recordaba haberlos cerrado. Husmeaba pegado a las ventanas y seguía en sus movimientos frenéticos alrededor por tratar de apurarle a abrir las puertas.

En ese momento se preguntó _¿Cómo es que Suzuya sabía cuál era su auto?._

Se apresuró cuando lo escucho estornudar y detenerse del todo. Abrió las puertas y no tardo en meterse de inmediato en el asiento de copiloto. En el transcurso el auto no estaba lo que se decía en silencio, en realidad el no tan pequeño hiperactivo joven se pasó el par de minutos moviendo de un lado para otro la pequeña palanca del volumen en el estéreo. Apretando todos o uno por uno los botones en el artefacto. Llenando de sonidos altibajos dentro de la máquina que los llevaba a ambos.

—Deja ahí... Suzuya estoy conduciendo...

Junto con más "Basta ya" "Deja de jugar con eso…" "No subas y bajes las ventanas" "No saques la cabeza por la ventana" "Suzuya… ¿Enserio eres un…?" "Ya basta". Termino con la cabeza dándose ligeros golpes con el volante en el primer semáforo que los detuvo. No queria discrepar groserías por todos lados cuando se enterara de que ya había descompuesto su radio que, por suerte, logro apagar antes de que siguiera jugando con él.

Le echó un vistazo de nuevo cuando por fin lo sintió quedarse quieto. Justo estaban a una cuadra de entrar en la calle privada donde el otro Investigador vivía, claramente Suzuya reconocía el lugar. Paseaba la mirada observando de un lado a otro por la ventana cerrada.

—¿Estas emocionado?...

No espero que le respondiera pero cuando lo hizo se lo tomo de una forma natural. Se veían casi a diario, no tenía por qué sentirse incomodo solo porque llevaba la ropa de forma excéntrica o porque era una bestia en combate.

—No mucho, me gusta más cuando la señora Shinohara me deja cortar la carne cruda del pavo.

Sonrió a aquella respuesta. Claramente podía plantarse una escena de terror con su superior tratando de detener al joven que desparramaba la carne por toda la cocina. Pero no se imaginaba que la escena era totalmente opuesta a lo que creía.

—¿Qué tal sus hijos? ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—Hum... a mí me agradan.

Volteo su rostro y tenía la sonrisa más grande plasmada en su piel.

Le recorrió un escalofrió al imaginarlo. No podía pensar en ese rostro diciendo algo con sinceridad. Avanzo el auto y antes de aparcar...

—¡No salgas aun! ¡Suzu…! Agh...

—¡Shinohara-san!

Lo vio tropezar y casi rodar en el pavimento. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Se levantó corriendo y en la entrada de la puerta venia saliendo el susodicho. Yukinori se acomodaba el abrigo y los zapatos para pasar de la acera a la pequeña avenida en la que su compañero corría hacia él.

Le extendió los brazos pero el joven le paso de largo hasta meterse corriendo a la acogedora casa de la que recién salía. Detrás de él, su esposa, salió sonriendo, a la que le paso de largo también, y obligada a dar una orden de madre se asomó de vuelta a la casa.

—¡No rompas nada Jovencito!

—Lo siento, lo siento —Añadió Amon mientras les hacia una reverencia de cortesía a ambos— No pude retenerlo dentro del auto.

Ambos Shinohara rieron con parsimonia y su esposa añadió.

—Ese niño como siempre, me dio mucho gusto verte Amon, debo volver a la casa antes de que rompan algo.

Yukinori le sonrió con nerviosismo mientras esta le apretaba el brazo con significado y regresaba a la casa, de la que notorios gritillos empezaron a salir llamándola.

—Gracias por quedarte con él, Amon, sé que debió ser difícil, cuando no estás acostumbrado Suzuya es un poco…

—No, está bien —Le interrumpió— se portó muy bien, casi podría decir que durmió todo el día.

—¿No les ayudó? —No pareció sorprenderse al preguntarlo pero intento fingir que lo hacía cuando se revolvió los cabellos y le sonrió con confianza— La verdad es que lo suponía pero solo espero que no fuera un problema, a veces se pone de mal humor y es un desastre.

—En realidad no es por eso, tiene un resfrió y se sintió mal desde que llego a la oficina.

—Oh si, tiene la nariz muy roja

—¡Yukinori! ¡Ven a agarrar a este niño!

La risa que se le escapó a Amon le disipo el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda cuando su esposa le llamara con ese tono de voz tan despectivo. Se apretujo entre el abrigo y le tomo el hombro con suavidad. Sonriéndole.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de él en mi ausencia. Pocos aceptan pasar tiempo con él por sus raíces malas. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Solo faltan un par de horas para la cena de Fin de Año y a los niños les encantara que cenes con nosotros.

No le puso pretexto y acepto aquella invitación. En sus modales estaba no hacerlo pero ya había pasado todo el calvario en el camino asique quedarse era como un premio. Paso con lentitud a la estancia y al mirar en la cocina se encontró con la razón de su calvario saliendo de la cocina a carcajadas con las manos llenas de salsa de pavo, humeando sobre su piel. La joven esposa de Shinohara le empujaba con suavidad en la espalda para sacarlo de allí y este no parecía negarse a hacerlo. Después de todo, su travesura ya estaba hecha.

 **3:45 a.m**

—Asique… ¿El siempre pasa Año Nuevo con ustedes?

—Solo los últimos años, desde que fue entregado a mi división, al principio era muy huraño y no quería ni aceptar un vaso de agua.

Cabeceaba sobre una de las sillas con algunos restos del pastel de carne manchando la camisa blanca y sus mejillas. El comedor estaba hecho un desastre con los platos llenos de sobras y servilletas sucias regadas por el mantel, vasos y los platillos principales cubiertos por aluminio en el centro de la mesa, conteniendo lo que sobraba de ellos después del apetito voraz con el que fueron surcados.

Se levantó con lentitud, ambos habían pasado las últimas horas sentados a la cabeza de la mesa.

—Solo míralo, a veces pienso que lo entregaron a mí por una razón.


End file.
